Future Warrior
The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Appearance As a custom character, Future Warrior does not necessarily have to have his official appearance, and instead can be customised with any appearance. However, Future Warrior's appearance in artwork and promotional material is depicted as a young man similar to adult Gohan in both facial features and hairstyle, but with red hair. He wears clothes similar to Future Trunks: an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, gray pants, and golden boots. In addition, he wears a white cape similar to the one Tien Shinhan wears during the Majin Buu Arc and a green scouter. Bandai Namco notes that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Biography Future Warrior is an acquaintance of Future Trunks. A high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it is the point of origin for the game's new character. This mysterious fighter is sent through time by Future Trunks by using the Time Storage Vault, and interacts with the history of Dragon Ball Z. After the Time Breakers empower Raditz, the Future Warrior goes back to assist in the fight against them. The Future Warrior later travels forward to help assist Tien and Yamcha against the Saibamen. The battle on Namek starts to take a turn for the worse as Frieza defeats the Z Fighters, causing the Future Warrior to have to interfere in the battle. Power When the Future Warrior arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, he is strong enough that in his base form he and Piccolo together are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza, however they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. During the Androids Saga, as a Super Saiyan the Future Warrior is able to fight against Androids 17 and 18 (with help from Super Saiyan Vegeta), and by the time of the Cell Games can fight the Dark Cell Jrs., and Dark Cell (with help from Gohan). The Future Warrior's body is strong enough to utilise both Super Saiyan 2 and Kaio-ken x20 at the same time. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Buster Cannon' – Used by the Future Warrior to defeat Mira. *'Kamehameha' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Kamehameha. *'Special Beam Cannon' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Special Beam Cannon. *'Risking it all for a friend' – The Future Warrior uses this technique to protect Gohan and Piccolo from Frieza's Killer Ball technique. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *'Telekinesis' – The Future Warrior is capable of paralyzing his foes using Telekinesis. Transformation Super Saiyan The Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 The Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Major battles *Future Warrior vs. Future Trunks *Future Warrior, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz (Base/Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior vs. Mira *Future Warrior and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Fourth Form) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode; Fourth Form/100% Full Power) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Future Warrior, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan vs. Three Cell Jrs. (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form, Villainous Mode) and Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Gohan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Villainous Mode; Super Perfect) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Mira *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Kid Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra (Transformed) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Démigra (Transformed) Gallery Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior art XenoverseNewFighterArt.jpg|Future Warrior art FutureWarriorArt.jpg|Future Warrior art Time Patrol Trunks and Future Warrior.jpg|The Future Warrior in front of Future Trunks Goku and Future Warrior battle Nappa and Vegeta.jpg|The Future Warrior punches Nappa in the stomach Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha.jpg|The Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon.jpg|The Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon GokuVsVegetaSpied(DBNP).jpg|The Future Warrior watching Goku and Vegeta Future Warrior, Guldo and Krillin on Namek.jpg|Future Warrior, Guldo, and Krillin on Namek Xenoverse Scan 3 Pt 2.jpg|The Future Warrior in the 2014 V-Jump #8 See also *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References ca:Guerrer del Futur Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support